memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Unnamed humanoids (24th century)
These are unidentified humanoids species observed in the 24th century. Alpha and Beta Quadrant Abducting aliens These aliens were an intelligent species and civilization with advanced technology. Their physical appearance was characterized by a large bald cranium, a large chin and large nostrils and light brown skin. They were dressed in blue leather-like jumpsuits. They had the ability to form links between themselves telepathically, so that they were in continual contact with each other. Their culture was heavily influenced by the fact that each individual was identical, so that distinctions between themselves were meaningless. Consequently, they did not have leaders or followers. They also did not have a concept of morality. Their technology included transporters which could also replicate living matter, including the complex patterns of the brain. In 2366, a group of them decided to study the nature of command. To this end, three beings were responsible for kidnapping members of other species which reacted differently to authority. They kidnapped Captain Jean-Luc Picard, a Mizarian, Kova Tholl, and a Chalnoth, Esoqq. Another being also entered the cell to observe them, taking on the identity of a Bolian Starfleet cadet, Mitena Haro. The cell was designed with tests in mind to give them goals to achieve, and setbacks to deter them when they didn't work together. Meanwhile, the group created replicas of the three individuals to resume their lives and test aspects of command there. For example, Picard's replica gave increasingly strange orders to gauge reaction. After Picard discovered what happened, they returned him to the Enterprise since the experiment is now ruined. He trapped the two aliens with him in a force field. They pleaded to be let go. After Picard showed them what it's like to held against one's will, that kidnapping is wrong, he dropped the force field and ordered them off his ship. ( ) Albino's guards Beachgoers Swimmers ) The others were played by unknown performers.}} Cabana boy A bald alien with mottled green skin and a vertical line of small ridges, running across his forehead and chest was working as a waiter at a beach that Deanna Troi and Reginald Barclay both visited in the year 2377. He handed Barclay a tray of two chocolate passion punches that he had ordered. ( ) Bonestell Recreation Facility visitors These individuals were customers at the Bonestell Recreation Facility at Starbase Earhart in 2327. They witnessed a dom-jot game between Ensign Cortan Zweller and a Nausicaan and the following brawl. ( ) File:Bonestell customer 1.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Bonestell customer 2.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Bonestell customer 3.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Bonestell customer 4.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Bonestell customer 5.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Bonestell customer 6.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Bonestell customer 7.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Bonestell customer 8.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Bonestell customer 9.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Bonestell customer 10.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' Deep Space 9 visitors Dessica II visitors Earth visitors Alien prisoner *See: New Zealand Penal Settlement personnel Antwerp Conference attendee Members of this species had dark and light brown skin, with stripes intermingling the two shades of brown along the length of their heads. They also had elongated heads. One member of this species attended the Antwerp Conference and was among the casualties when it was bombed. ( ) Quantum Café bartender Harod IV miners These seven alien miners were working on Harod IV and were stranded on the planet in late 2368. They were picked up by the and transported to their next destination aboard the ship at the same time as Kamala was transported aboard the ship. When the empathic metamorph entered Ten Forward, she caused quite a stir among the miners because of her beauty. They quickly surrounded her and said suggestive things, to which Data called them rude. For a short time, Kamala adopted the rough personality that appealed to the visiting miners. She egged them on by asking what drink they like. When they replied Aldorian ale, she said that it was her favorite too. Data, who was assigned to be her chaperone, sensed trouble and escorted her out, with the assistance of Worf who intimated the miners. Two of these aliens were characterized by yellow skin and facial ridges that looked rather similar to Cardassian ridges, two of them by grey skin ridges on the forehead and barbels at the side of the mouth and underneath the lower lip, and others by brown skin, a number of facial ridges and protrusions and large cheekbones. ( ) , , and .|They filmed their scenes on Friday on Paramount Stage 8 and were all listed as "Alien Miners" on the call sheet. It is unknown if they're all from the same species or different ones.}} File:Alien miner 1, 2368.jpg|''Played by David Paul Needles'' File:Alien miner 2, 2368.jpg|''Played by Roger Rignack'' File:Alien miner 3, 2368.jpg|''Played by Charles Gunning'' File:Alien miner 4, 2368.jpg|''Played by Jackson Sleet'' File:Alien miner 5, 2368.jpg| File:Alien miner 6, 2368.jpg| File:Alien miner 7, 2368.jpg| New Sydney miners These miners worked in the pergium mine of the Tigan family at the New Sydney colony in 2375. ( ) Two more unnamed costumes and a helmet were also sold off. }} File:Pergium miner 1.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Pergium miner 2.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Pergium miner 3.jpg|''Played by two unknown performers'' File:Pergium miner 4.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' Qualor II visitors Ronara visitors USS Enterprise-D Alien Enterprise-D crewmember Ten Forward woman This alien spoke to a Bolian woman in Ten Forward in 2371. ( ) Delta Quadrant Antarian Trans-stellar Rally participants These humanoids partook in the Antarian Trans-stellar Rally pre-race ceremonies on the USS Voyager in 2377 ( ) File:Tall Alien (Drive).jpeg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Green Alien (Drive).jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Brown Monean.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Brown alien (Drive).jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' Markonian outpost Markonian outpost station manager An unidentified alien worked as station manager aboard the Markonian outpost in the Delta Quadrant in 2376. He failed to inform Captain Kathryn Janeway that a vine she had been given was prehensile. ( ) }} Markonian outpost visitors Several members of unknown species visited the Markonian outpost, located in the Delta Quadrant, in 2376. They also took part in a technology and cultural exchange with the and visited the bridge, engineering, and the mess hall. Among these species were one with long, pointed ears, a blue skinned one, and one with long light hair and a prominent forehead. ( ) File:Alien 1 markonian outpost.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Alien 2 markonian outpost.jpg|''Played by James Lee Stanley'' File:Alien 3 markonian outpost.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Alien 4 markonian outpost.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Alien 5 markonian outpost.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' Nekrit Expanse region Alien map dealer's species A member of this humanoid species had a shop on a trade station near the Nekrit Expanse in the Delta Quadrant. Neelix met with him in hopes of obtaining a map of the expanse. The dealer told him that there were no maps of the expanse, as it was too unstable to chart. ( ) Quarra Alien with forehead ridge This alien had a Human appearance but featured a prominent ridge from the nose up to the forehead. A member of this species was held as slave worker at the Central Power Facility on Quarra in 2377. ( ) Alien with ridged nose This alien had a Human appearance but featured a prominent ridge on the upper nose part of the face. Two members of this species were held as slave workers at Central Power Facility on Quarra in 2377. ( ) , between and , on , , and on on Paramount Stage 16 and on location at the New York Street backlot.}} File:Alien with ridged nose 1.jpg|''Played by Mark Major'' File:Alien with ridged nose 2.jpg|''Played by Noriko Suzuki'' Pink-skinned aliens ]] Three workers of this unidentified species were employed on the planet Quarra. One was stopped and questioned by Kathryn Janeway who was lost and looking for her work position at the Central Power Facility, he pointed her towards the supervisor's office, and told her "over there". ( ) All three later sat together in the local tavern. ( ) Sobras Sobras bar patron This alien was located in a Kazon-Pommar bar on Sobras. It was seated at the bar when Neelix asked the bartender about his "friend" Tersa. ( ) on Paramount Stage 16.}} Sobras dancer A female member of this species was seen dancing in a Kazon-Pommar bar on Sobras. Tersa informed Neelix that this dancer behind him had shown him the puzzle he was completely engrossed in. He added that the first man to solve it, and move only two rods to change it from a dodecahedron to an icosahedron, would have the privilege of spending the night with her. Neelix took a seat at Tersa's table and offered to help with the puzzle if the Kazon Jal agreed to listen to him first. ( ) Tau's city traders Alien buyer This alien buyer was attempting to broker a deal with , a leader of pirates who stole technology from various starships. Tau told him he could provide him with all the weapons he needed, even a ceremonial spear. When the buyer said Tau's price was too high, Tau threatened to sell the weapons to the buyer's enemies instead. ( ) on Paramount Stage 16.|This Buyer was described in the script as "humorless and all business – in contrast to Tau, who has a sense of irony about him."|In the revised first draft, it was stated that he was originally from a colony in the Tehar system.}} Alien visitor This alien visitor was invited aboard the to discuss a deal for a warp coil. This was just a ruse, in order to question him concerning stolen Voyager technology. He was in possession of a tricorder, a compression phaser rifle, and was wearing a command division Starfleet uniform. He admitted that he had purchased the items from a man named , a leader of pirates who stole technology from various ships. He did not know where Tau was, as he always dealt with a go between. In return for his information, he was permitted by Commander Chakotay to keep the items he'd acquired, a deal which did not particularly impress him. ( ) on Paramount Stage 8.|This Alien Visitor was described in the script as "a different race from da Vinci's weapon's dealer "patron"."}} Commerce planet visitors Several members of unknown species visited a planet in the Delta Quadrant in 2374 to conduct business. The away team from the USS Voyager questioned some of them about their stolen technology. ( ) and Thursday on Paramount Stage 16.|The dress worn by Fedra Thompson was previously worn by Sandra Nelson in the episode and was later sold off on the It's A Wrap! sale and auction on eBay. }} File:Alien trader 1, 2374.jpg|''Played by John Austin'' File:Alien trader 2, 2374.jpg|''Played by Richard Bishop'' File:Alien trader 3, 2374.jpg| File:Alien trader 4, 2374.jpg| File:Alien trader 5, 2374.jpg| File:Alien trader 6, 2374.jpg|''Played by Fedra Thompson'' File:Alien trader 7, 2374.jpg|''Played by W. Welch'' File:Alien trader 8, 2374.jpg|''Played by Ellery White'' File:Alien trader 9, 2374.jpg|''Played by Margaret Blanchard'' File:Alien trader 10, 2374.jpg|''Played by Guy Richardson'' File:Alien trader 11, 2374.jpg|''Played by C.C. Denprasert'' File:Alien trader 12, 2374.jpg|''Played by Mike Satterfield'' File:Alien trader 13, 2374.jpg|''Played by M. Sparks'' File:Alien trader 14, 2374.jpg|''Played by H. Rosslow'' File:Alien trader 15, 2374.jpg| File:Alien trader 16, 2374.jpg| Tsunkatse events Alien fighters Three alien fighters participated in the Tsunkatse matches during the time, Seven of Nine and Tuvok were held prisoners by Penk. The first fighter fought a match against the Hirogen fighter but lost. The second one trained with the female fighter in the quarters. The third alien fighter was present in the quarters when Seven of Nine was forced to comply and when the Hirogen fighter trained her. ( ) }} File:Alien tsunkatse fighter 1.jpg|''Played by Clayton J. Barber'' File:Alien tsunkatse fighter 2.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Alien tsunkatse fighter 3.jpg|''Played by Doug Wilson'' Female Tsunkatse fighter This female alien took part in the Tsunkatse matches in the Delta Quadrant when Seven of Nine and Tuvok were held prisoners by Penk, the fight coordinator. She trained with another opponent in the quarters and fought a match against a Kradin. ( ) }} Tsunkatse spectators These aliens were part of the audience of several Tsunkatse matches near the Norcadian homeworld in 2376. ( ) . The fifth picture alien reuses the headpiece of the Evora with a different, more prominent nosepiece.}} File:Alien tsunkatse spectator 1.jpg|''Played by Joyce Lasley'' File:Alien tsunkatse spectator 2.jpg|''Played by Robin Morselli'' File:Alien tsunkatse spectator 3.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Alien tsunkatse spectator 4.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Alien tsunkatse spectator 5.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Alien tsunkatse spectator 6.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Alien tsunkatse spectator 7.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Alien tsunkatse spectator 8.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Alien tsunkatse spectator 9.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' Other Delta Quadrant locations Akritirian prisoner Peak-eared alien This alien prisoner was held at the Akritirian maximum security detention facility in 2373. He had peaked ears, a mottled grey skin and a prominent cranial ridge on his forehead. ( ) , , and on Paramount Stage 16 and is listed as "Alien 'A' Prisoner" on the call sheets. According to Shuttleworth himself, this alien was dubbed "Puck" by Michael Westmore.}} Alien captain A distress call from this alien, captain of a starship, was received by the crew of the Voyager in 2375. He died along his crew after being trapped in the chaotic space for over one year and experiencing hallucinations. ( ) Holographic corner man Hostile alien This hostile alien launched an unprovoked attack against a USS Voyager shuttle. ( ) Another member of this species was in the audience of several Tsunkatse matches near the Norcadian homeworld in 2376. ( ) File:Unnamed hostile alien.jpg|''Played by Tarik Ergin'' ( ) File:Hostile alien spectator.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' ( ) Mercenary alien This mercenary alien was hired to protect Tosin. ( ) Mikhal bar visitors These alien bar visitors were present at a lodge at the Mikhal outpost when Captain Kathryn Janeway and a Mikhal traveler, called Nakahn, were engaged in conversation. He was telling the captain an incredible story of one of his travels. Among them were two females and two male aliens. ( ) File:Mikhal bar alien 1.jpg|Male alien with "hammer head" Played by Louis Ortiz File:Mikhal bar alien 2.jpg|Male bald alien Played by Lemuel Perry File:Mikhal bar alien 3.jpg|Female alien with jeweled hair Played by Demaris Cordelia File:Mikhal bar alien 4.jpg|Female alien with cranial ridges Played by Sue Henley Mokra-controlled planet aliens These alien species were living on a Mokra-controlled planet in 2372. They visited the marketplace when an away team of the was attacked and imprisoned by soldiers of the Mokra Order. ( ) and on Paramount Stage 16.|The makeup on Tracee Cocco was applied by Thomas E. Surprenant.}} File:Marketplace alien 1.jpg|''Played by Tami Peterson'' File:Marketplace alien 2.jpg|''Played by Mark Major'' File:Marketplace alien 3.jpg|''Played by Tracee Cocco'' Ord'mirit mining vessel commandant This individual was the commandant of an Ord'mirit mining vessel encountered by the Silver Blood in orbit of a class Y planet in 2375. He contacted the Voyager and asked them to leave the planet and its orbit immediately. ( ) |He was voiced by an unknown actor.}} Salvage aliens' species These salvage aliens were a trio of humanoids that confronted Janeway and Tuvok over the contents of a Borg debris field. After Janeway had salvaged a replacement cortical node from a Borg drone for Seven, the salvage aliens beamed aboard, claiming salvage rights to the debris field. A fight ensued and they were beamed out by Tom Paris, aboard the Delta Flyer II. The shuttle then fought its way past the Salvage Aliens' vessels and returned to Voyager. ( ) Unimatrix Zero Alien man drone This alien man, a Borg drone in real life, appeared in Unimatrix Zero after the nanovirus was released into the Borg hive. When Seven of Nine asked him if he remembered who he was or what ship he was on, he answered that he did not. ( ) Unimatrix Zero members These humanoids were Borg drones that expressed their individuality in a place called Unimatrix Zero during their regeneration. One of them, Axum, contacted Seven of Nine and asked her for help to employ a nanovirus into the Borg Collective and help the drones to retain their individuality. The crew of the helped these humanoids and started a war with the Borg Queen. Several Borg attacked them in Unimatrix Zero and they gathered and defended themselves with traps and weapons such as the Klingon bat'leth. At the end they returned to their Borg spheres and Borg cubes still having their individuality. ( ) , a member of Kelis' species, a Ktarian, an Evora, a member of Varn's species, Axum, and at least one Human.|The third pictured wears a similar makeup as the "Reptilian alien" from . The dress worn by the fourth pictured alien was worn by the Peliar Zel native in the second part. The sixth alien might be related to the "Vorta-eared, three horned alien" from . The eleventh alien might be related to the "Markonian outpost visitor" in . The thirteenth alien might be a Brunali and wore the same dress Galyn Görg wore as in . The individuals on the pictures nineteen to twenty-six might be Humans.}} File:Unimatrix Zero member 1.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' ( ) File:Unimatrix Zero member 2.jpg|''Played by Dieter Hornemann'' ( ) File:Unimatrix Zero member 3.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' ( ) File:Unimatrix Zero member 4.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' ( ) File:Unimatrix Zero member 5.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' ( ) File:Unimatrix Zero member 6.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' ( ) File:Unimatrix Zero member 7.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' ( ) File:Unimatrix Zero member 9.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' ( ) File:Unimatrix Zero member 10.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' ( ) File:Unimatrix Zero member 11.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' ( ) File:Unimatrix Zero member 12.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' ( ) File:Unimatrix Zero member 13.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' ( ) File:Unimatrix Zero member 14.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' ( ) File:Unimatrix Zero member 15.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' ( ) File:Unimatrix Zero member 16.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' ( ) File:Unimatrix Zero member 17.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' ( ) File:Unimatrix Zero member 18.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' ( ) File:Unimatrix Zero member 19.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' ( ) File:Unimatrix Zero member 20.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' ( ) File:Unimatrix Zero member 21.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' ( ) File:Unimatrix Zero member 22.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' ( ) File:Unimatrix Zero member 23.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' ( ) File:Unimatrix Zero member 24.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' ( ) File:Unimatrix Zero member 25.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' ( ) File:Unimatrix Zero member 26.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' ( ) File:Unimatrix Zero member 27.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' ( ) fr:Humanoïdes inconnus (24ème siècle) nl:Naamloze humanoïden (24e eeuw) Unnamed humanoids (24th century) Unnamed humanoids (24th century)